


Kiyohime's Cunning Scheme

by Mister_Apology



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Apology/pseuds/Mister_Apology
Summary: Gudako's been very busy lately and Kiyohime hasn't been getting the attention she feels she deserves. To resolve this, she devises a devious plan.
Relationships: Kiyohime/Female Protagonist | Berserker/Female Protagonist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Kiyohime's Cunning Scheme

Within one of the empty halls of Chaldea was a most unusual sight. In the middle of the floor was a wooden crate. But this was no ordinary crate, the kind that might be left out by neglect. No, _this_ crate could only have been placed there through the machinations of an as of yet unknown intelligence. While most individuals would be content to allow a crate to simply lay flat on the ground, whomever was responsible for this crate had seen fit to prop it up at a forty-five degree angle and support it with a stick. Tied to this stick was a rope, the end of which led curiously beyond a corner of the hallway, around which could not be seen by anyone in the crate’s vicinity. Beneath the crate itself was a small plate, atop which sat a large, tantalizing, and very suspicious yellow onion. 

Once a minute or so, the horned and teal haired head of Kiyohime would quickly poke around the corner which the rope lead to, before just as suddenly pulling back. The intensity with which she glared at the crate was such that she did not even notice the sound of someone walking up behind her. Tamamo no Mae stared at her friend incredulously as the other woman dramatically flung herself back against the wall, still unaware of her presence.

Tamamo cleared her throat, causing Kiyohime to nearly jump out of her skin. “Kiyohime,” she asked, allowing a touch of exasperation to seep into her tone, “what exactly are you doing?”

It took a moment for Kiyohime to regain her composure, but when she did, she straightened up and with a glare that defied the fox to comment on her moment of surprise. When no such remark came, Kiyohime lifted her chin proudly. “It’s part of my brilliant plan to spend more time with Master.”

Tamamo sighed. It was certainly good that her friend had learned to moderate her desires since coming to Chaldea, but her obsessiveness sometimes found new outlets that, while better than attempted murder, where nevertheless extremely puzzling. “How is any of this supposed to let you spend more time with Master?” she asked, stepping around the corner.

“Get back here, you’ll ruin it!” Kiyohime hissed as she tugged Tamamo back out of sight.

“Why?” Tamamo rubbed her wrist where Kiyohime had gripped it.

“It’s all part of my plan. Once Master comes down this hall, she’ll see the onion. Once she sees the onion, she’ll go underneath the crate to get it. Once she gets underneath the crate, I’ll pull this rope. Once I pull the rope, the crate will drop. Once the crate drops, Master will be trapped. Once Master is trapped, I’ll be able to do with her whatever I want! It’s foolproof!”

Tamamo stared at Kiyohime’s proud smile. There was so much wrong with this that she didn’t know where to start. However, there was one thing that kept nagging at her. “Why an onion, of all things.”

Kiyohime shrugged. “Master likes onions.”

Sighing in exasperation, Tamamo placed a friendly hand on Kiyohime’s shoulder. “Listen,” she began, “I know Master’s been very busy lately and you’d like her to pay you more attention, but there’s no way she’ll fall for something li-“

Kiyohime clapped a hand over her mouth before she could finish and pressed both of them against the wall. “Shh!” she whispered. “Here she comes!”

As Gudako walked toward the conference room where she had a meeting to attend she did her best to ignore her pangs of hunger. She had needed to resolve a dispute between some of her Servants before she was able to finish her lunch, leaving her stomach uncomfortably empty. She was just calculating whether or not she had enough time to head to the kitchen for a snack when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Freezing with one foot still in the air, Gudako swiveled her head to look down a hallway she was about to pass by. 

“Oh ho ho!” she chortled. “What have we here?” She quickly made her way down the corridor and knelt down to examine the conspicuous vegetable. She looked around, completely failing to find anything overly unusual about the onion, crate, stick, or rope. “Hello?” she called out. “Does this onion belong to anyone?” 

When there was no response, she rubbed her hands together with wicked glee. “Eh he he he he! Finder’s keepers! I just need to get underneath this crate.”

As Gudako ducked underneath to claim her prize, Kiyohime leaped out behind the corner to do the same. “Aha!” she shouted, pulling on her end of the rope. Sure enough, the rope pulled away the stick holding up the crate, causing it to fall over the startled young woman. Everything was still for a moment, before the crate began to shake and rattle desperately. When efforts to escape proved futile, the movement ended. A heavy silence covered the hall, broken only by faint, and somehow very forlorn, crunching noises from beneath the crate.

“Yes!” Kiyohime shouted. She pumped a fist in the air and ran back around her corner. “Excuse me.” She brushed past the dumbstruck Tamamo to grab a large piece of cardboard, which the other Servant hadn’t noticed. She rushed back to the crate and carefully slipped the cardboard between it and the floor. She then hoisted both above her head and ran back the way she came. 

Tamamo stared speechless as Kiyohime hurried past her. She contemplated rescuing Gudako, but decided it would be more trouble than it was worth.

Once Kiyohime had made it to the confines of her room she upended the crate, spilling Gudako out onto her bed. Gudako blinked several times as she regained her bearings before her gaze rested on Kiyohime. “Oh,” she said, mildly surprised. “Hello, Kiyohime. Sorry, was that your onion?”

As Gudako attempted to sit up, Kiyohime firmly pushed her back down against her bed and straddled her hips. She placed her hands on her Master’s chest, holding her in place. “Master~, you haven’t been paying much attention to me lately,” she complained. Her voice was playful, but there was an unmistakable note of danger. “I know you’ve been busy and working hard for everyone’s sake, but I can get quite lonely.” The Berserker began to gently caress Gudako’s body as she spoke. “I’ve missed your touch,” she hissed as Gudako quivered beneath her. “Here,” she tickled the tips of Gudako’s fingers, “and here,” she pressed a finger to the other girl’s lips. “And I’ve missed touching you. Here,” she traced the curve of Gudako’s breast, “and here,” she slowly rolled her hips and rubbed them against Gudako’s.

Gudako reached up and took Kiyohime’s hands in her own. “I’m really sorry I’ve been neglecting you, Kiyo. I’ve had a lot on my plate these days, but that’s no excuse. I should’ve been more attentive to you needs. 

Kiyohime gave her a small sigh of contentment. Once, when she had first been summoned, she almost certainly would have been suspicious of her Master’s reassurances. But she had come to understand the other girl much better since then. There was no artifice in anything Gudako said, never any form of duplicity or concealment in any word she had ever spoken. Everything Gudako ever said or did came from a well of infinite kindness, and compassion, and love. 

Gudako smiled a bit sadly as she guessed at Kiyohime’s thoughts. “And as much as I’d like to rectify that right this instant, I’ve got a meeting in like ten minutes.”

“I’m very much aware, Master,” Kiyohime murmured, running the fingers of one hand through Gudako’s hair. That was one of the things she loved most about her; she had absolutely no concept of a quickie. Gudako was always in for the long haul or not at all. “I make sure to memorize your schedule every day. You’re meeting is in nine minutes and thirteen seconds. At the pace you walk, it’ll take you slightly less than three minutes and six seconds to get from my room to the conference room.” She set a timer on the alarm clock next to her bed. “We can cuddle and make out until it’s time for you to leave.”

“Oh,” Gudako said, brightening up, “yeah, sure! Let’s do that.” 

Kiyohime leaned down, bringing her face close to Gudako’s. As Gudako opened her mouth, letting out just the slightest exhalation of air, Kiyohime reeled back clutching her nose, almost bowled over by the power of her Master’s breath. 

“Oh, right, the onion,” Gudako muttered, chagrined. “Sorry.” She fumbled in her pockets. “I think I got a mint on me somewhere.”

Kiyohime abruptly sealed her mouth closed with a kiss. Gudako’s hands immediately shot up to run her finger’s through Kiyohime’s hair and caress her horns. The room was silent for a moment, save for Gudako’s muffled moans when Kiyohime slipped her tongue into her mouth. 

Gudako gasped for breath when their kiss finally broke and Kiyohime licked at her lips. “It doesn’t matter how it smells,” Kiyohime whispered. “Master’s breath will always be wonderful.” 

Gudako smiled up at her. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. “I love you, Kiyohime,” she whispered into her ear as she rubbed her own cheek against hers. 

“I love you too, Gudako.”

Gudako cuddled closer against her. There were few things Kiyohime could do that made her happier than calling her by her name. The two of them spent the next handful of minutes kissing and touching each other, always holding back from going as far as they both wanted. When the alarm finally went off, Kiyohime rolled off her Master, allowing her to stand up and tidy her rumpled clothes and tousled hair.

“Would it be okay if I spent the night with you, Kiyo?” Gudako asked. There was never any need for Gudako to ask such a question with any of her partners, but she always made it a habit to do so anyway. 

“Of course, Master.” Kiyohime sat up and straightened out her own clothes before placing her hands in her lap. “I shall eagerly await your return.”

Gudako winked and blew her a kiss as she walked through the door. Once it had closed behind her, Kiyohime released a pleased sigh. As she stood up and stretched, she briefly considered working out the excitement that had built up within her on her own, but decided against it. It would make what came that night all the sweeter. For the time being, she would have to go find Tamamo. She had a lot of gloating to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I like FGO, but it should give more option to let you tell Kiyohime how important she is to you.


End file.
